


'Animals'

by JRae0609



Series: The Songfic Universe [3]
Category: WWE
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Fanfiction, Multi, NSFW, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRae0609/pseuds/JRae0609
Summary: Re-introduction





	1. Announcement & DIsclaimers

**Author's Note:**

> Re-introduction

 

Coming Soon....

Appearing previously on- this fic was taken down because I had completed it shortly before Roman made his announcement on RAW regarding his fight with leukemia.

It didn’t sit right with me to have a smut-fic involving his character up right around that time. So I took it down. I wanted to focus on wishing him well in the fight to come.

A few months removed from that night now, while I still wish him the best, I feel like I can put it backup & allow my writing/etc to resume its normalized course. 

So….  ** _COMING SOON…._**

**_‘_ Animals,’ a songfic based on Maroon 5′s song ‘Animals’ that features our favorite Shield brethren and a newly awakened Omega they are meant to share. **

 

**The Songfic Universe**  
‘Animals’ By Maroon 5  
 **Pairing:**  The Shield x OC (Amber Miller)  
 **Rating:**  E to start

HI GUYS! It’s your resident songficcer here!

Once again, listening to my Spotify list gave me some writing feels the other night. This time it’s not Jeff Hardy/Willow feels (*GASP* I KNOW RIGHT!?). It is The Shield boys’ turn.

And for some reason ‘Animals’ by Maroon 5 seems to be a perfect fit, don’t you agree readers?

**Disclaimer 1:** Most important – I own NOTHING when it comes to the WWE or anything established by them such as characters, gimmicks, etc. I also may tweak characterizations a bit here or there to fit this story.

**Disclaimer 2:** This is a paranormal au – more specifically an alpha/omega au. This seems to be my niche right now and I’ma roll with it.

**Disclaimer 3:** I will try to issue any possible TWs as I can identify them or think of them. So my apologies if I miss something or don’t label something properly. Please feel free to KINDLY let me know any mistakes here.

**Disclaimer 4:**  THERE WILL BE SMUT BEFORE THIS IS OVER. Totally NSFW. So if you are under the age of 18 – take a hike would you please?

**Summary:**  Amber Miller (OFC) is at the Tulsa State Fair with her sister Raelynn. Unbeknownst to her she is about to cross paths with not just one true alpha but THREE true alphas meant for her in the form of the three workhorses of the WWE – The Shield. Panic, pursuit, resistance and smut all will ensue before this tale is done.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Songfic Universe**  
**‘Animals’**  By Maroon 5, Part 1  
**Pairing:** The Shield x OC (Amber Miller)  
**Rating:** E to start  
**Word Count for actual story:** 613

 

———————–

  
“You’re awful short for a Native American, aren’t you?” The ride manager teased Amber as she just got on the ride after barely passing the height requirement. Amber stuck her tongue out at the man who merely laughed at her annoyance. Here she was in her early thirties and just barely 5 foot 2 inches tall. She brushed her shoulder length black hair out of the way of her eyes, huffing as her sister Raelynn took a seat beside her.

“Sooo tired of being picked on because of my damn height! I mean really! It’s bad enough I can’t find a date that’ll take me seriously but day to day jokes are just – ugh!” Amber groaned, causing Raelynn to giggle.

“Not to mention you still haven’t presented or found your mate yet.” Raelynn ticked off on her fingers earning a groan from Amber, whose hazel eyes roared with fury.   
  
“You just had to fucking remind me of that too! Didn’t ya?!” Amber yelled at the ride took off like a lightning bolt. The fact that she was in her thirties and still hadn’t presented as any – alpha, beta or even an omega – while her younger sister presented as an omega a few years ago and found her mate made her substantially salty and - while she didn’t want to admit it - fearful for what the future held.

On the other side of the park, security was working at a higher level than normal because of the fact that the WWE – more specifically the RAW brand – had a show at the BOK center that just so happened to coincide with the fair. And some of the superstars decided to go in as incognito as they could and have a little low-key fun - especially one trio in particular who had been feeling antsier than normal in recent days.

The biggest of the trio sniffed the air, “Oh man, smell some of the absolutely horrible for you but tasty food.” There was a slightly more subtle scent to the air that caused the man a bit of confusion but he brushed it off.

“I can handle a cheat day. What about you Roman? Dean?” The leaner but no less intimidating figure of the three rubbed his hands together gleefully. Roman’s confused look didn’t slip past him. “Everything alright big man?”

Roman shook his head, clearing it. “Yeah. I guess. I mean… that was weird. Dunno what that was, Seth. I’m good.” Seth arched an eyebrow at his larger companion.

“C’mon. I see a punching machine over there. I wanna see if I can break it.” The ginger of the trio clapped his hands together and took off before Seth and Roman knew what hit them.

“Dean! Hold up!” Seth tried to get the man to slow down.  Before they could even get to the machine, something stopped them in their tracks. A scent – clean but still woodsy, citrusy but still florally – that sent a shiver down each of their spines. The trio shared a look, their eye colors changing – revealing their inner beasts.

“Did you…?”  
“Oh yeah. You….?”  
“Uh huh….”

Their heads whipped around to the direction of the coaster just south of the punching machine. The scent seemed to come from that direction. Each member of the trip took on a more predatory stance and split up through the crowd – each endeavoring to find the source of the scent of their Omega. 

  
**= Baby, I’m preying on you tonight/ Hunt you down, eat you alive/ Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals/ Maybe you think that you can hide/ I can smell your scent from miles/ Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals… =**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Songfic Universe**  
**‘Animals’** By Maroon 5, Part 2  
**Pairing:** The Shield x OC (Amber Miller)  
**Rating:**  E to start  
**Word Count for actual story:** 758

 

———————–  
Amber and Raelynn stumbled off the ride, laughing hysterically. They couldn’t get over the little old lady a few rows in front of them that was having far too good of a time.   
  
“That’s the most excitement I’ve had in a long time!” The lady squawked, sending the girls further into a fit of laughter.   
“I hope I’m like her when I get old.” Raelynn chuckled, readjusting her burgundy ponytail.   
  
Amber nodded, “Oh man. Yeah. No shame whatsoever and no fucks to give. That’s the way to be.” As they were stepping outside of the final gate to the ride, Amber stopped dead in her tracks as a wave of heat hit her so hard her vision blurred and she stumbled.

“Amber!” Raelynn caught her sister before she fell to the ground and gasped at feeling how hot Amber’s temperature felt, “Sis….?”

Amber looked up, blinking groggily, “I’m… okay….”

“No you’re not. You’re presenting.” Raelynn hissed out a whisper, her head darting around trying to locate whom the most likely cause of the sudden event could be. Amber gasped. ‘Could it be?’ Raelynn dragged Amber by her arm to a table nearby, forcing her to sit down. “How are you feeling?”

Amber put her head in her hands, groaning. “Ugh… so weird. That hit like a ton of damn bricks man. So does that mean…?”

Raelynn nodded, “He’s nearby somewhere.” Neither of them realized that the trio wasn’t that far away from them and were closing in as well.  Roman noticed Amber and Raelynn at the table and sniffing the air.

Sure enough, the scent led in that direction. Looking towards Seth, he jerked his chin in their direction. Seth nodded his understanding, jerking out his phone and sending Dean the same information. Raelynn stretched her lanky body and took notice of the trio and the look in their eyes. She gulped, turning her eyes back to her sister.

“Sis, not to alarm you or anything but I don’t think it is merely a ‘he’ – more like a ‘they’…” Amber’s eyes bugged out.

Amber leaned forward, whispering, “What do you mean?”

Raelynn licked her lips, “Scan the crowd as discreetly as you can. There are three very predatory looking men heading right in your direction.” Amber played off her cracking her neck as a way to view the crowd.

What she saw made her mouth go dry and water all at the same time.

One was a taller, long black haired man who looked like he just crawled down off of Olympus.

One was just a smidge shorter than the first with hair just as dark but eyes that showed an almost conniving type of intelligence that would put him steps ahead of you at any turn.

The last… the last one was intriguing. He was ginger, with bright eyes full of hunger, fear, anger – Lord was there anger there. He was an emotional beast, she could tell.

And that made him perhaps the most dangerous.

Amber licked her lips nervously. “So. Uh… escape plan?” Raelynn gave her sister a look of ‘you’re running from THAT?’ and Amber groaned. “I seriously don’t think I can handle three Alphas let alone three Alphas AT ONCE.” Amber hissed. Raelynn nodded her understanding, glancing around for a possible lane of travel. Her eyebrows shot up when she saw that they had a clear shot towards the merchant’s alley of the fair. Jumping up, she grabbed Amber’s hood on her jacket and tugged her in that direction.

“This way!” The girls ducked in and out of the crowd, out of the sight of the three approaching Alphas.

“Lost her!” Dean snarled lowly.

Seth patted him on the arm, “No. No we didn’t. Look.” He pointed ahead towards the merchant’s alley entrance – where they saw their Omega disappear into – and quickly calculated a plan. “Ro, you make your way AROUND merchant’s alley and watch the other exit. Dean and I will follow her through the building, ushering her outside towards you.”

“What about her sister?” Roman asked he started on his way to his destination.

“She’s not Omega-brained right now. I’ll make her see reason no problem. C’mon. Let’s move before she does have a chance to vanish on us, boys.” Seth sneered as Dean and himself made their way towards the merchant’s alley and the start of this new game.

**= Yeah, you can start over, you can run free/ You can find other fish in the sea/ You can pretend it’s meant to be/ But you can’t stay away from me…=**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Songfic Universe**  
**‘Animals’**  By Maroon 5, Part 3  
**Pairing:** The Shield x OC (Amber Miller)  
**Rating:**  E to start  
**Word Count for actual story:** 1142

 

**********************

Amber and Raelynn quickly shuffled into the merchant’s alley, glancing at anything of a reflective nature to see behind them.

And sure enough they were greeted with the images of  ‘the cunning one’ and ‘the beast’ – as Amber labeled them in her head – as they were hot on their heels.

“Persistent fucks.” Amber hissed under her breath. Raelynn gently elbowed Amber in the ribs. “Ow. The hell?”

Raelynn leaned in – her brown eyes speculative – and whispered, “There’s only two of them.”

Amber stiffened and went pale – if that was possible given her complexion. “Shit.” She swore, chewing on her thumb as they walked cautiously. “You’re right. Where the hell is the third?” Amber and Raelynn’s heads snapped towards each other.   
  
“We’re boned.” Raelynn winced.

“Ya think?” Amber groaned loudly. Dean’s ears perked up from an isle or so over.

“It’s a trap.” Raelynn uttered hesitantly. ‘Hmm, these girls are smart.’

“We’re being flushed out!” Amber’s arms flailed as the panic started to set in. Seth, on the other adjacent isle, couldn’t help but to appreciate the girls’ intelligence as a big smile crossed his face. He pulled out his phone and shot a quick text to Dean.

= Yo dude. They’re onto us. – S

= No shit Sherlock. That didn’t take them long. – D

= Coming around the corner? – S

= In about 5 seconds. - D

Seth and Dean both pocketed their phones as they met at the end of the isle that girls were coming down.  Seth whistled lowly at the pair.

“Hey sweethearts. You think you could avoid us?” Seth and Dean stalked slowly towards the girls, who shared a look of ‘what the hell now?’ Amber’s head whipped about in a clear state of panic, searching for any possible way out. Out of the corner of her hazel eyes, she spotted an additional exit that they had yet to notice. Grabbing Raelynn’s arm, she was surprised to find Raelynn jerking away.

“Go sis. I’ll buy you a bit of time.” Raelynn cast a sly grin at her sister. Amber swallowed, nodding her understanding, and took off like a bat out of hell.

“You can’t keep us from her.” Dean growled, his voice low and raspy because of the effects of their dear – and newly presented – Omega.

Raelynn cocked her head to the side, smirking. “Oh I know. But I can give her a fighting chance.” Seth cracked his neck and raised his hands slowly.

“Dean. You go after the other. I just want to have a chat with this one.” Seth uttered quietly. Dean threw Seth a questioning look and was rewarded with an arm pointing towards the barely hidden exit. Taking a deep breath, Dean squared his shoulders and started the way their Omega just went. Seth turned his brown eyes towards Raelynn, “You are aware of what will happen if certain things aren’t dealt with in a timely manner right? Riiigghht?” Seth drawled out as he took a step towards Raelynn.

Raelynn huffed, crossing her arms defiantly. “No shit. But she’s hell bent on not caving without a fight. I figured I’d give her that chance.” Seth hummed – another level of appreciation for their Omega being added to the list: she’s a warrior at heart.

“I can dig that.”

**********  
Amber was about to take off into a full blown run when she was stopped in her tracks by the one she labeled as ‘straight from Olympus’ just as she made it down the steps. He wiggled a finger at her and ‘tsked.’

“See, dear little Omega, I saw this exit and something told me that you wouldn’t be making it out of the primary one so I came over here.” The tall man stalked slowly towards her, his long almost midnight black hair swinging in the Oklahoma breeze. “Why are you fighting against Fate?” He licked his lips, stopping just a few steps away from her.

She started backing up when she backed straight into a blazing hot body and two flaming hands landing on her shoulders, freezing her dead in her tracks. “I’m fighting because I can and I choose to do so!” Amber spat, not out of anger but multiple levels of frustration. She felt lips at her ear.

“But you are aware of what might happen if… this grouping isn’t finalized in a timely manner right?” Amber took a steadying breath – fighting her instincts as their scents filled her head and clouding her judgment.

“I never thought about… if I ever presented… Was told I might never present… Names at least? If you don’t mind?” Roman smirked, he knew she’d be breaking by the end of the night.

He shrugged, “I’m Roman, the one at your back is Dean. And…”

“I’m Seth.” Seth spoke up from the door. Amber turned to see Raelynn standing right there.

“Traitor.” Amber grumbled. Raelynn smiled sympathetically.

“I’m Raelynn, Amber’s sister. I kind of told Seth a few things. I think you all need to talk before… well before you wind up going at it like a group of rabbits.” Raelynn chuckled.

Amber’s eyes bugged out, “I can’t believe you just said that.”

“Well it’s the fucking truth.” Raelynn snorted. She tugged Amber towards a table nearby. “Get some lemonade boys and maybe a snack for my sister. We’re going to be talking for a hot minute.” Raelynn pointed the boys towards the food cart several feet away, earning a shrug from the trio. Raelynn patted her sister on the shoulder as she helped Amber sit down. “Don’t be mad at me. They deserve to know and understand what they’re looking at with you.”

Amber’s head fell down on the table in front of her. “I’m not mad, kid. I swear. Just… “

“A big ball of conflicted hormones?”

“Bingo.” The girls laughed. A soft series of cups hitting the table and some rather tasty smelling fried pickles disrupting Amber’s train of thought for a minute managed to ease a little of the tension. A throat was cleared.

“You said something weird a minute ago. You were told you might never present? Like ever?” Roman asked, folding his arms on the table, leaning towards Amber.

Amber coughed, leaning up and nodding. “Yeah. It’s a hell of a long story. But given our little discovery tonight,” Amber sniffed the air, smelling a weird combination of fried food and the scent of her apparent Alpha-mate trio across from her, and looked pointedly at them, “The kid’s right. You should know.”   
  
“Did something happen to you?” Dean croaked out, still under the strong effects of the building bond between the four of them – his legs bouncing anxiously under the table.

Amber nodded, “You could say that. It all started when I turned twelve.”

**= So if I run, it’s not enough… / You’re still in my head, forever stuck.. =**  
******************


	5. Chapter 4

**The Songfic Universe**  
‘ **Animals’**  By Maroon 5, Part 4  
 **Pairing:** The Shield x OC (Amber Miller)  
 **Rating:**  E to start, NC17 by end  
 **Word Count for actual story:** 1192

**TRIGGER WARNINGS: I’m not entirely sure how this would be explained but this will deal with some health-related issues (ovarian cysts and hormonal issues). So if that somehow triggers you – please be advised if you choose to go forward.**

****Amber clapped her hands into a fist on the table and stared at them rather than the men across from her. “Let me take it from the top, I guess…”  
  
 _Amber stared at the doctor like he had two heads. She just couldn’t comprehend what he was telling her and her mother.  Her mother pursed her lips._

_“So, not only does she have a cyst on her right ovary that has her in agony but it’s interfering with her body’s hormone production? What could that mean in terms of…?”_

_The doctor shrugged. “It’s too soon to tell, to be honest. She’s just so young at the moment. And just having entered puberty this past year, her hormones are nowhere near stable enough to get a good read. But I won’t lie. There is a possibility she may never present because of this. It’s not certain but it’s a reality that needs to be considered certainly.” Amber sat there in stunned silence. ‘I may be alone… forever?’ Amber slumped down in her chair, deflated and feeling defeated._

Seth scratched his beard, listening to Amber dive into her past. Amber paused, lost in thought as to how to proceed.

“So… at twelve years old you were informed that there was a high chance of never presenting, of never finding your Alpha… well in this case Alphas but you get the gist of what I’m saying right?” Seth asked, wincing awkwardly as he processed the train of thought her adolescent brain must have gone down.

Raelynn nodded, sighing. “Yeah. I vaguely remember that time because well hell I was only about six or seven years old but I remember very vividly one thing. She never let it get to her. That is… until…”

Dean leaned forward, his beast-like eyes locked on Amber. “Until what?” He growled out. Raelynn and Amber shared a look – almost as if a silent question was asked.

Amber shrugged her shoulders and squared up. “That is until… my right ovary burst – nearly killing me.” The very words set the trio’s spines to stiff and teeth to clenched in a blink of an eye. Amber raised a finger, silencing any commentary the trio might have had. “Let me explain.”

_Amber was in the middle of marching rehearsal. Having reached upperclassmen status as a junior in high school, she was now one of the drill captains for the year that were tasked with training the new ‘cadets’ – the incoming freshmen._

_“About-face!” Amber yelled, deep and loud. Half the freshmen turned the correct direction while the other half got tangled up in their legs and promptly fell on their asses. Amber snorted, trying to keep her laughter silent. She remembered all too well what they were going through but it was no less amusing seeing it from this side of the fence now. Amber pointed her arm at the ones who fell, giggling. “It’s alright guys. Been there done that. Get up and let’s try it again.” As she took a step forward, she felt and heard a sickening pop in her right hip and fell to her knees – having a hard time catching her breath._

_“Amber!” The band director ran towards her. “Are you okay?” Amber looked up, her face paler than normal and shook her head._

_“Boatload of pain, director.” Amber gasped in-between breaths. The next thing she knew was darkness having passed out._

_Waking up, it didn’t take much for her to realize she was in the hospital. And by the feel of her hip, she had stitches in – meaning surgery probably happened while she was out. She groaned a little bit, catching the attention of the nurse._

_“Oh. Good. You’re awake. I’ll get the doc.” Before amber could even ask what the hell was going on the nurse disappeared. A few minutes later a tall, lanky man in scrubs sauntered into the room._

_“Miss Miller. How do you feel?” He started examining her and asking questions about her current physical status as he tried to determine if she was having any side effects from the surgery and surgical procedures._

_Amber swatted his hand away, wincing a little at the movement. “What the hell is going on? What happened to me?” The doctor made a face and stepped back._

_“Well… you see…. It’s like this….”_

Amber sighed, “He went on to explain that the cyst on my right ovary not only burst and ruptured but it essentially exploded. It caused so much damage that I lost not only my right ovary but my right fallopian tube as well. Meaning…”

Seth being the quick one of their little entourage caught on. “Meaning your body’s capability of producing hormones was now cut down from anywhere from 25% to 50%?” Amber pointed a finger at him, nodding. “Damn. That must have had some… consequences on your life going forward?”

Amber chuckled darkly. “Yeah. It kinda made relationships hard. I mean – I knew that the odds of me ever presenting were kinda harsh anyways but after that it sent me into a damn spiral of toxic relationships and a piss-poor introduction to sex.” Seth, Roman and Dean shared a pointed look. Amber noticed and rolled her hazel eyes. “Let’s just say it was all about them, shall we?”

“How many?”

“Uhm,” Amber clicked her tongue as she dove back into her memory, “4? Never all at once or at the same time, mind you. I’m a pretty good at being a one-man gal. Until… now… I guess? See that’s another thing. If I haven’t had a good relationship with one, how the hell am I supposed to do a damn thing with the three of you knuckleheads?” Dean smirked at her sarcasm.

“Well, doll, judging by the cold sweat forming at your hair line and the reddening of your skin, I’d say you don’t have long to figure it out.” Dean indicated the signs of the Omega Sickness starting to show up. “What do you say the four of us get out of here and do what Mother Nature is just screaming for us to do?” He cocked a ginger eyebrow at her.

“But –“

Raelynn sighed, “Sis. Don’t fight it. Trust them. Let them do what they do. You do what you do. Y’all will figure it out. I’ll call you tomorrow evening.” Raelynn stood, brushing her chocolate bangs out of her eyes and clapping her sister on the shoulder. “Have fuuuun!” Raelynn teased as she took off in a full sprint, her heart soaring for her big sister.

“Fucking brat!” Amber spat after her and being rewarded with Raelynn’s insane little cackle from a distance. Amber stood on shaky legs. “Can we at least leave like a normal group of people?” She stared at the three across from her, who all shared a look – once again, silent communication bouncing between the three.

Dean threw her a predatory look, “Until the parking lot.”

 **= Baby, I’m preying on you tonight/ Hunt you down, eat you alive/ Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals / Maybe you think that you can hide / I can smell your scent from miles/ Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals….=**  
—————


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some minor edits.

**The Songfic Universe**  
**‘Animals’**  By Maroon 5, Part 5  
**Pairing:** The Shield x OC (Amber Miller)  
**Rating:** NC17 to R  
**Word Count for actual story** : 2,583  **(GOOD GOD THIS GOT AWAY FROM ME!)**

**TRIGGER WARNINGS: SMMMMUUUUUUTTTT – unprotected sex. If you ain’t on BC or trust your partner, wrap it before you tap it kiddies.**

******LAST WARNING ~~~ > THIS PART IS AT LEAST THE START OF THE SMUT. UNDER 18 YEARS OF AGE? TURN THE FUCK BACK NOW.**

 

 **_LAST TIME ON ‘ANIMALS’:_ **  
**“Fucking brat!” Amber spat after her and being rewarded with Raelynn’s insane little cackle from a distance. Amber stood on shaky legs. “Can we at least leave like a normal group of people?” She stared at the three across from her, who all shared a look – once again, silent communication bouncing between the three.**

**Dean threw her a predatory look, “Until the parking lot.”**

**************  
Amber threw Dean a side-eyed worried glance as she rose shakily from the table only to be immediately flanked on almost all sides by three Alpha males whose trains of thought were starting to sync on one and only one path.

Amber rolled her eyes, groaning, “Be a bit more obvious, b—…” Suddenly, a sharp swat on her ass from directly behind her silenced her as she bit her lip.

Dean stepped close enough she could feel his warmth at her back as they made their way through the fair and towards the gate. He leaned towards her, nipping her ear. “Don’t you think that’s the idea, doll?”

An arm snaked around her waist from her left as Roman leaned his head down towards her. “We’re just letting the world know not to fuck with what is ours, little one.” Amber’s hazel eyes jerked towards Seth, who merely shot her a panty melting smirk as he grabbed her hand.

The rest of the walk managed to happen in almost complete and utter silence, filling her with simultaneous worry and heat at the thought of what was going to happen as soon as they were in the parking lot. Amber couldn’t help but to notice as their journey progressed that the boys would all growl at anyone – man or woman alike – who so much as even cast a sideways glance her way. Internally, she was at war with herself: her anxiety over relationships of any nature battling against the Omega Spell and the threatening Omega Sickness that was trying to overtake her sensibilities.

Amber gulped quietly as they passed through the exit and entered into the parking lot. Dean rushed her from behind, getting his arm around her waist and pushing her towards a black escalade. Flipping her around, he pinned her against the back quarter panel – his lips hot and almost panicked against hers as his arms wound around her in a constrictor-like of embrace. The pair were rewarded with two deep chuckles, finally catching up to them and unlocking the doors.

“Easy, tiger.” Roman clapped Dean on the shoulder, taking up residence in the driver’s seat.

Seth cackled an oh-so-annoying laugh, being rewarded with a glare from Amber. “At least get her in the car, dude. Damn.” Seth hopped in the backseat, dragging Amber in-between him and Dean. “Nowhere to run now, sweetheart.” Seth murmured against her ear gaining a shiver from the Omega tucked safely between the two Alphas. He ran a hand slowly up and down her thigh as he nibbled at her neck while Dean once again claimed her lips in hungry kiss – almost seeking to devour her whole.

Roman shot the trio a dark look in the rearview mirror, “Save some for me, boys.” Roman licked his lips, groaning under his breath as he took a deep breath. “Fuck.” The rest of the drive to the hotel went just the same, silent save for the sounds of lips against lips, lips against exposed skin and low groans.

Suddenly, the escalade came to a screeching halt in the parking garage and a very hot and bothered Roman jumping out, slamming the door while jerking the door closest to Dean open. “My turn.” Amber gasped as Roman jerked her up bridal style, earning her arms around his neck. “They’ve had some contact, babygirl. Hmm being this close to you feels so damn good.” His voice dipped even lower – if that were possible – as they made their way towards the elevator with Dean and Seth stalking right behind them. Roman buried his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply. “You smell…”

“Divine.” Seth answered through clenched teeth.

“Mouthwatering.” Dean croaked out, his throat tensing up as it suddenly felt very dry and only one thing was going to give him relief.

Roman chuckled, “What they said.” He more felt rather than saw the blush on her face. “Aww. Don’t get bashful now on us, babygirl. We’ve barely even got started.” His arms tightened around her.  The trio of Alphas with an Omega in tow exited the elevator and made their way swiftly down the hall and into a suite that knocked Amber’s socks off. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a shared living area - she figured out immediately it must have been some kind of penthouse towards the top of the hotel. Soon, she found herself sat on the couch.

“Stay put. We need to have a quick talk about something.” Dean muttered as he all but dragged his companions out to the balcony. Amber went to stand up but Seth pointed a finger at her, ‘tsk’ing at her causing her to immediately to sit back down.  Once all three were on the balcony, Roman closed the door behind them. Amber watched in confusion as the three spoke animatedly. Eventually, the trio shared a nod and Seth made his way back inside as the other two got comfortable. The same smirk from earlier graced his features as he jerked Amber up from the couch and all but dragged her to his room.

“What’s going on?” Amber breathed, her voice barely above a whisper as he closed the door and immediately pushed her up against it, his lips ghosting over hers.

“We decided after the revelation you dropped on his earlier that perhaps one on one, one at a time is the best way to approach this.”

“Oh… uhm… “ Amber tried to come up with the proper words of appreciation but her thoughts were halted immediately as he picked her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist and his arousal becoming suddenly very apparent.

He ducked his face to her neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark and to cause her legs to shake slightly. His lips ghosted against the shell of her ear. “Be ready, little Omega. You’re in for a hell of a night.” Suddenly, he carried her to the bed, laying her down as gently as he could muster – devouring every inch of available skin he could get to and moaning in appreciation as he ran his tongue over her pulse point. “Little Omega…” Running his hands under her shirt and over ribs, he motioned for her to take it off. “Off. Now.”

“You do it.” Amber panted, watching as he looked up at her, his eyes so dark they were almost black.

Seth shook his head, “Sorry, sweetheart. If I do it – you might not have a shirt to wear tomorrow.” Amber raised a eyebrow at him, pulling her shirt over her head and earning a low whistle of appreciation as he buried his face in the valley of her breasts. “Fuck black looks so good on you. Bra, off.” He popped the band of her bra, earning a yelp from her. Reaching under her, she popped the clasp of the black lace bra and sliding the straps off allowing Seth to toss it across the room without so much as breaking contact with her. His mouth immediately attached itself to one of the hardening buds, eyes on her as she grasped his shoulder with one hand while the other buried itself in his hair.

“Seth…” She whimpered, earning a grind of his hips against hers. He ran a hand down her spine as he attacked the other mound, his free hand going to her jeans – popping a button and sliding her zipper down.  

His hand snaked underneath her black lace thong, a finger grazing her cunt, moaning at how wet she was. “Damn baby.” He moaned as he let go of her nipple with a pop, leaning down to jerk her hiking boots off and jerked her jeans completely off. He didn’t even bother to take her thong off properly as he tore it off her.

“Really?!” She gasped as Seth kissed his way up her legs.

“We’ll buy you a new one.” He groaned. The closer he got to her core the stronger her scent became and the further into the Alpha madness he seemed to dive. “I have to taste you.” With that, his mouth was on her core as Amber’s head flew back against the pillows.

“What about your clothes?” Amber moaned as his lips wrapped around her clit, sucking hard. “Not fa-fair for me to be the on-on-ly one naked!” He pushed two digits inside of her core, pumping and scissoring them slowly.

Seth looked up at her, licking his lips. “Soon enough, sweetheart. First, gotta take care of you.” She looked him in the eyes as he whispered his next statement, “Gotta make sure you’re good and ready for me, baby.” His lips and tongue went right back to work, moaning as Amber’s hips ground up against his mouth and fingers. “That’s it, baby. Show me how much you like this.” He groaned, feeling her cunt quaking more and more around his fingers, signaling she was getting close. But he didn’t want her to cum – not yet, not until he was buried balls-deep inside of her.  He pulled back, chuckling at Amber’s frustrated groan. “Oh not yet, baby. It’s my turn.” Seth sat back on his heels, arms spread wide, and a smirk on his face that said ‘you know what to do.’  

Amber arched an eyebrow at him, growling, “Okay then.” All but jumping up, Amber jerked his shirt off quickly, kissing her way up his abs, starting just above the beltline of his jeans and ending at his collarbone, as she sucked hard enough to leave a mark.

Seth’s breath came and went shakily, trying to maintain some sense of control as his eyes faded into ice blue – showing that his inner beast was close to the surface. “Damn you’re perfect, baby. I’d expect no less from our mate.” He groaned as she nipped at his neck, her hands working on the button and zipper of his jeans at a maddened pace. Swiftly, he pushed her back onto the bed, dropping his entire bodyweight against her as he kicked his shoes and socks off as she palmed his already painfully hard cock through his boxers, causing him to hiss. Frantically, he disposed of the rest of his clothing as his hands roamed over the entirety of the body beneath him.

“I want to taste you, Seth. I need —“ Seth bit down on her neck, hard but not enough to break the skin.

“Another time. I need to be inside you, baby.” Seth ground his cock against her core, earning a moan. “Birthcontrol?” He barely had any logic left to his name, his lips finding hers. She nodded into the kiss.

“Depo-shot.” That was all it took for him to guide himself into her cunt and push slowly, inch by inch, inside of her. Amber moaned at the semi-painful but still pleasing way he stretched her despite the care he took earlier. “Fuck.” She whimpered, causing him to stop once his hips were against hers.

“You okay?” Seth’s lips attacked her neck as she nodded quickly.   
“Yes, yes. I’m fine. Please.” Amber moaned, lifting her hips to get her point across.

“Gladly.” Seth’s rhythm started slow, making sure she was truly okay. Amber’s lips attacked his neck, leaving what would surely be loads of hickeys, moaning. He gave a few harsher strokes, testing her, and after earning an almost guttural groan he suddenly lifted her legs over his shoulders and began to pound his hips into hers at an incredible pace. “Fuck, baby. You really are fucking perfect.” He hissed, bending his head to kiss and suck on her bouncing c-cup breasts. She clawed at his arms, the sounds coming from her almost animalistic in nature.

“Seth. Please don’t stop! Fuck! Ahh!” She all but screamed as he lifted her hips slightly, hitting her g-spot over and over. One of his hands buried itself in her hair and jerked her head back, his mouth at her throat.

“You may be collectively be ours but fuck right now you. are. mine!” His hissed, his thrusts punctuating each and every single word.

Amber writhed and moaned almost incoherently beneath him. “F-f-fuck Seth I’ma – I’ma— You’re gonna make…” He buried his face into her neck.

“Fuck. Yes. Come for me. Come for Alpha. I need you to cum for me – all over my cock. Fucking do it!” Almost as if by command, Amber’s eyes rolled up into the back of her head as she cried out his name – dragging him over the cliff with her, his seed spilling deep inside of her, his teeth buried into the nape of her neck, marking and her claiming her as his. After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled himself out of her and released her neck, lapping at the wound as if trying to encourage it to stop bleeding and start healing.

“Seth.” She whimpered as he pulled her close, barely able to keep eyes open as she laid her head on his chest, her little body draped over his.

Seth sighed, the madness subsiding into a peaceful bliss. “Sleep now, little Omega. Rest while you can.” His hand ran softly up and down her back, coaxing her into a deep sleep. He couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face, as she soon was comatose to the rest of the world. Kissing her forehead soon as he was sure she wouldn’t stir, he rose and showered, knowing he was unable to sleep anytime soon.

“She’s asleep. She won’t stir anytime soon. You can move her if you like.” Seth spoke as he ran a towel over his hair as he joined the remaining Alphas on the balcony. Roman grunted, rising from his perch on the ledge of the balcony.

“Awesome. I’ll let her sleep till she wakes up. I’m assuming you…” Roman looked over his shoulder as he made his way inside.

“Marked her?” Seth asked as Roman nodded. “Yeah. Right side of her neck.” Roman merely threw an ‘okay’ sign over his shoulder, slipping into the darkened penthouse. Entering Seth’s room, he couldn’t help the soft smile on his face as he saw her curled up in Seth’s bed. Bending down, he scooped her up, wrapped up in the sheet and made his way for his room.

Amber blinked as she came to reality, the darkness of the room coming into view. Soon, she realized she was no longer in Seth’s room. Sitting up, startled, she spotted a figure sitting in a chair towards the end of the bed. His eyes slowly opened, and she gasped as they slowly turned a pale shade of grey that darkened as he stood. As he rose, the moonlight through the window highlighted his features enough to reveal that it was Roman, clad in nothing but grey sweatpants.

“So, she’s awake.” He crawled up the foot of the bed - slowly, like a wolf stalking his prey - until his larger form was just above hers. His movements combined with his gaze and intoxicating scent renewed the Omega’s fire in her core. 

“How’s my babygirl?” He all but cooed at her.

Amber stretched, inhaling his scent as she did. “A little sore but that’s to be expected. I guess? And somehow…”

Roman lowered his face directly to hers, lips just centimeters from hers. “Not complete?” Amber nodded, confusion evident in her eyes.

“Yeah…” She whispered.

“Well… allow me to help you out there, little Omega.”

*****************


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor edits.

**The Songfic Universe**  
**‘Animals’**  By Maroon 5, Part 6  
**Pairing:** The Shield x OC (Amber Miller)  
**Rating:**  NC17 to R  
**Word Count for actual story:** 1,738

**TRIGGER WARNINGS: SMMMMUUUUUUTTTT – unprotected sex & spanking, face-riding?**

**If you ain’t on BC or trust your partner, wrap it before you tap it kiddies.**

**LAST WARNING ~~~ > THIS PART CONTINUES THE SMUT.  
UNDER 18 YEARS OF AGE? TURN THE FUCK BACK NOW.**

**_LAST TIME ON ‘ANIMALS’:_   
**

 

**Amber blinked as she came to reality, the darkness of the room coming into view. Soon, she realized she was no longer in Seth’s room. Sitting up, startled, she spotted a figure sitting in a chair towards the end of the bed. His eyes slowly opened, and she gasped as they slowly turned a pale shade of grey that darkened as he stood. As he rose, the moonlight through the window highlighted his features enough to reveal that it was Roman, clad in nothing but grey sweatpants.**

**“So, she’s awake.” He crawled up the foot of the bed - slowly, like a wolf stalking his prey - until his larger form was just above hers. His movements combined with his gaze and intoxicating scent renewed the Omega’s fire in her core.**

**“How’s my babygirl?” He all but cooed at her.**

**Amber stretched, inhaling his scent as she did. “A little sore but that’s to be expected. I guess? And somehow…”**

**Roman lowered his face directly to hers, lips just centimeters from hers. “Not complete?” Amber nodded, confusion evident in her eyes.**

**“Yeah…” She whispered.**

**“Well… allow me to help you out there, little Omega.”**

************  
Roman ran his hands up her arms, both hands stopping on her neck. His thumbs stroked each cheek as he stared down at her. Amber felt her face heat up under his gaze.

“What?” She hissed out, uncomfortable. All Roman did was smile, somehow blindingly in the dark, and lowered his lips to hers. He was beyond ecstatic to finally have found his Omega – and more than that, he was thrilled at the idea of sharing an Omega with his friends because that meant that no matter what she would always be safe.

But he wouldn’t say that out loud - at least not at the current moment, with his inner Alpha beast screaming at him to make her moan his name.

Over and over and over.

The kiss grew more and more heated as the moments wore on – his tongue fighting for dominance over hers. Slowly he lowered his entire body down against hers, one hand finding its way to the back of her neck – tilting her head to the side, deepening the kiss and winning the fight for dominance. Her small and deceiving arms wrapped around his neck, and pulled him tight to her, pulling a groan from deep in his chest. With a sharp tug, Roman removed the sheet that was between them.

Roman pulled back from the kiss, pleased at how she was gasping for breath and looked her up and down. He paused at her ribs, chuckling at the irony of the tattoo on her side. Raising an eyebrow, he gazed at her with a question in his dark grey eyes.  He ran his fingers over her ribs, triggering a giggle from the Omega beneath him. “A wolf catcher, huh?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

Amber shrugged her shoulders, “I’m Native American, Alpha. Connect the dots.” Amber purposefully drawled out the word ‘Alpha’ and moaned when he leaned down and nipped at her neck.

“Say it again.” Roman growled roughly as he started the trek of exploring every last inch of her.

“Alph—alpha!” Amber stuttered out as his mouth attached itself to her neck, opposite of the side where Seth had buried his teeth just a few hours previously. She gasped he flipped them over, her now on top of him.

“It may be easier with you on top.” He murmured her ear as his hands cupped her breasts, tweaking the still sensitive nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. He could feel her already developing arousal through his sweatpants and groaned as she ground down against his clothed cock.

“I want… I want to taste you.” She whimpered as he continued his assault, now leaning down to nip and bite at each mound, groaning with her words. He leaned back, arms wide.

“Then who am I to stop you?” His grin was the most feral thing she’d ever seen and the flash of heat she felt from it was overwhelming. Kissing and nipping her way down his neck and his chest, she tugged at the sweatpants, humming as he lifted his hips allowing her an easier time to remove his only piece of clothing. Her eyes nearly bugged out at the sight before her. A good solid length but much wider than Seth’s, she could tell just by a glance.

Licking her lips, she grasped the shaft of his cock in her little hand, squeezing lightly as she gave the head kitten licks. Her eyes darted up to his and she couldn’t help but take note of how he was almost frozen. Raising an eyebrow at him, she ran her tongue all the way up and down the underside of his cock before taking him in her mouth – finally earning a shudder from the Alpha that she had temporary control over. “Damn babygirl.” He groaned as she took as much of him into her mouth, the head of his cock tapping against her gag reflex. Dark grey eyes were now obsidian as they watched her.

Coughing a little bit, she pulled back a bit, creating a vacuum with her mouth. “Easy babygirl.” Roman cooed deeply at her as he ran a hand through her hair. Instinctively, she wrapped a free hand around what she couldn’t take in her mouth and stroked as she bobbed her head and up down, moaning as his hips started to buck into her mouth. “Your little mouth feels so fucking good babygirl. But that’s not where I wanna cum tonight!” Reaching down, he jerked her up by the shoulders and slide down the bed.

“What are –“ Her train of thought was interrupted as he flattened his tongue against the entirety of her slit, licking long and slow.

“Ride my face.” He grabbed her hips, holding her still as she tried to back off him.

“I – uh – what? I don’t wanna make you – YIKES!” She yelped as a large hand slammed against her ass.

“Your Alpha said to ride his face or does he need to spank you again?” She couldn’t believe her ears; her whole body feeling like it was on fire. Hesitantly, she lowered her barely recovered cunt down to his eagerly awaiting mouth.  His tongue probed expertly into her folds, alternating between lashing at her clit and doing his best to prep her for his cock. Suddenly, he pushed two fingers inside of her, focusing on her clit with his mouth.

“Fuck! Alpha! That feels –!” She threw her head back, grinding down on his fingers and face. He groaned long and deep, sending more vibrations into her core causing the contractions of her walls to quicken signaling she was very close. Soon as he pushed a third finger inside of her, she came with a long wail of ‘Alpha’ coating his fingers and chin with her juices – which he eagerly lapped up as she came down.

“Damn babygirl you taste so good I could do this all fucking night. But my Omega needs something else from me.” He rose up into a sitting position as she reached down to grab his cock only to be swatted away. “Allow me.” He grabbed his cock, aligning it with her entrance as she slowly took him in – inch by inch until her hips were snug against his. “Damn baby you feel better than I ever imagined.” Roman leaned his head back, closing his eyes. A moment later he cracked an eye open at her, the obsidian now giving way back to his normal warm brown, as she started to grind her hips against his, placing her small palms on his chest for support. “That’s it, babygirl. Take what you need.” He reached up and tweaked her nipples, earning a yelp.

“Fuck you feel so good, Alpha.” She moaned, speeding up her movements in a desperate attempt at reaching her own nirvana. Every movement ground her clit against his pelvis sending a fresh flutter through her core. Both of his hands landed hard on her ass time and time again.

“Damn babygirl likes to be spanked huh?” Roman gritted out through his teeth, feeling her walls tighten more and more as he slapped her ass till it was good and red. Unable to resist it anymore, he grabbed her hips and took over, grinding his hips up into her harder and harder. “Open your eyes, Omega.” He barked, amazed that she managed to pull her eyes open to stare in his now silver eyes. “I want to watch you as you cum on my cock. I want to see you as fall. Cum for me, babygirl. Do it.” With one particularly hard grind, Amber fell over the cliff.

“Roman!” She cried as she arched her back, her cunt tightening almost painfully around his cock. He shifted their position, causing her to grab the headboard behind them as he wrapped his arms under her legs – leaving her little form at his mercy as he pumped into her with all the force his beast cried out for, taking advantage of her bouncing breasts being centimeters from her mouth.

“You got one more babygirl? God you feel so fucking perfect, so responsive. Fuck.” Roman moaned as she threw her head back crying out with each deep hit of her spot, her walls already tightening around him more and more. “Damn already so close baby?” His lips worked on devouring her neck, not straying far from the spot that he was determined to leave his mark on. “Cum with me. Fall with me. Come on babygirl Alpha needs it.” His voice now a whisper - a startling contrast to his volume just a few moments earlier. He reached down between them and ran his thumb over her clit a few harsh times sending her over the edge once again, his name on her lips.  

“Ro—roman….” She collapsed on him as he pumped a few more times inside of her, coating her core with his release as he all but howled as he buried his teeth into her unmarked shoulder. Shuddering after a few moments, he pulled out of her, earning a gasp from his super sensitive, super used Omega and removed his teeth from her shoulder – his actions mirroring Seth’s from the other shoulder.

Humming, feeling at peace for the first time all night, he ran a hand up and down her spine. “I didn’t mean to use you up so badly. I’m so sorry.” Roman was a little remorseful – just a little until she giggled and turned her head into his neck.

“Don’t be. A night like this has been long overdue for me.”

He couldn’t help but to smile. “I suppose that’s true. But it’s not over yet.” He rolled her gently off of his chest and into his side. “Rest now, babygirl. I’ll stay until you drift off. Which,” He laughed as she yawned, “I don’t suppose will be long at all.”

She giggled sleepily, shaking her head as she felt sleep overtaking her. The final thoughts in her head were of the remaining Alpha – the ginger with the beastly eyes – and what awaited her with him.

***************


	8. Chapter 7

**The Songfic Universe**  
 **‘Animals’**  By Maroon 5, Part 7  
 **Pairing:** The Shield x OC (Amber Miller)  
 **Rating:**  NC17 to R  
 **Word Count for actual story:**   1,802

**TRIGGER WARNINGS: SMMMMUUUUUUTTTT: unprotected sex (If you ain’t on BC or trust your partner, wrap it before you tap it kiddies!), spanking, choking, tease/orgasm denial/edging? I think that covers the biggies?**

 

**LAST WARNING ~~~ > THIS PART FINISHES THE SMUT.  
UNDER 18 YEARS OF AGE? TURN THE FUCK BACK NOW.**

 

**_LAST TIME ON ‘ANIMALS’:_  
Humming, feeling at peace for the first time all night, he ran a hand up and down her spine. “I didn’t mean to use you up so badly. I’m so sorry.” Roman was a little remorseful – just a little until she giggled and turned her head into his neck.**

**“Don’t be. A night like this has been long over due for me.”**

**He couldn’t help but to smile. “I suppose that’s true. But it’s not over yet.” He rolled her gently off of his chest and into his side. “Rest now, babygirl. I’ll stay until you drift off. Which,” He laughed as she yawned, “I don’t suppose will be long at all.”**

**She giggled sleepily, shaking her head as she felt sleep overtaking her. The final thoughts in her head were of the remaining Alpha – the ginger with the beastly eyes – and what awaited her with him.**

****************  
After watching her fall asleep and staying put for a little while entranced by the Omega tucked next him, Roman sighed and got up from the bed. He couldn’t help the self-satisfied grin that graced his face watching her curl up into the spot where he laid previously. Finding his sweatpants, he slid them on and made his was out to the balcony, chuckling at the grimaces that were plastered on the other Alpha’s faces.

“What?” Roman stretched and sat down on the lounge chair.

“Ain’t even gonna shower bud?” Dean cocked an eyebrow at him, swallowing hard when the wind wafted the combined scent combination of Roman’s claiming of the now blissfully unaware Omega.

Roman threw his head back and laughed heartily. “Hell. No. Not ready to let go of this scent yet.” Dean shrugged, unable to deny Roman’s strange sense of logic.

Seth snorted, “I don’t blame ya, man. Not one bit.” The trio then lapsed into a silence that for Dean grew more and more uncomfortable as the minutes ticked by – which felt like an eternity with as much as his whole being buzzed with the insanity he was holding back when it was maybe two or three hours.

Dean grunted. “Fuck this. I’ma go wait on her to wake up.” Dean stalked inside leaving a bewildered duo on the balcony.    
He slipped his way into Roman’s room, heart nearly jumping out of his chest at the sight of their Omega sleeping. Taking a steadying breath, he bent down to scoop Amber up. He was successful until he made his way towards the door to his room – where he slammed his elbow into the doorframe.

“Fuck!” Dean hissed thinking that whoever called it ‘the funny bone’ was a sick twisted bastard. Unfortunately for him, this caused the sleeping Omega to stir.

“Dean?” Amber asked mid-yawn, blinking several times to try and clear her vision.

Dean let go of the breath that he didn’t realize he was holding as he made his way for the master bathroom of the suite. “Sorry, doll. I’m – uh – not exactly graceful.” He shot her a look of ‘I’m sorry’ and was rewarded with a giggle.

“I get it.” She patted him on the shoulder lightly. “I’m a hardcore klutz myself.” As he neared the garden tub, he sat her down on the edge. “What…?” She arched a raven eyebrow at him.   
  
He smiled, a weird mix of softness and a predator all at once, “I figured a bath might help…” He leaned in, burying his face in her neck as he turned on the water. He inhaled deep, “God the images flashing through my mind right now….”

“Tell me?” Amber spoke right against his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. Growling, he stood up and jerked his shirt over his head.

“How about I show you, little Omega?” He lowered his hand to his belt, only for it to be batted away by Amber’s hand as she slid to the floor. “Oh, Omega have something in mind?” Amber bummed, blinking up at him in a faux-innocent way.

“You could say that…” She cupped his already hard as a rock dick through his jeans, earning a sharp hiss.

“Don’t tease me doll. It’s all yours.” Dean stared down at her, eyes hard as steel and hot as lava. Amber quickly undid his belt and zipper, tugging at his jeans and boxers. As soon as they were down around his ankles, he quickly shook them loose along with his boots and licked his lips as he watched the Omega before him wrap her hand around his cock. Amber gave the head a tentative lick before she wrapped her lips around it, sucking hard as she stroked the rest of him.

“Fuck, doll.” His hand went to the back of her head, pushing lightly down – giving her the hint of ‘more, need more’. She batted her eyes at him teasingly as she slowly took the rest of him into her mouth as far as she could go. “Teasing little wench.” He groaned lowly as he felt her free hand cup his balls and knew it wouldn’t be long before he lost his mind. Jerking her off his dick, he closed his eyes doing his best to focus.

“Awww….”  
“Bend over, hands on the tub.”

The confusion was evident on her face. “What….?”

“Do it, Omega.” He gritted out between his clenched teeth. Amber slowly did as she was told and yelped as his hand landed on her ass – hard enough to sting but not truly be painful. “Omega needs to be punished for teasing me so deliciously. “ Another smack and he couldn’t help but to notice how she started to pant. “Oh?” Smack. “Does my Omega like it a little rough?” Smack. Amber moaned quietly. “Answer. Your. Alpha.” Each word was punctuated with another smack.

“Zoohmygod Alpha. Yes. A little rough.” Amber gasped out, surprised at her own response. Dean rubbed his hand on soothingly on the reddened skin, leaning down to nip at her back.

“Ass on the edge of the tub. I think the honesty earns a little reward.” Dean eyeballed the tub, figuring it was almost the right level. Amber turned slowly and gingerly sat down, hissing at the cool porcelain on her tender posterior. Dean knelt in front of her, cupping her face and bringing it his. Lips met lips in a hungry kiss as his free hand slipped between her legs and lightly teased her already swollen flesh. Amber jumped at the contact but managed to fight the instinct to close her legs. “Tender doll?” Dean whispered as he kissed his way down her neck, making his destination evident. Amber whimpered. “Well, let me help with that…” His hungry mouth was soon on her core devouring it like a man possessed.

“Dean!” Amber gasped as his expert tongue went to work teasing her clit as his fingers pumped in and out at a near alarming rate. She soon felt the heat beginning to coil her stomach, moaning and gasping for breath. All too soon he pulled back, licking his lips.

“Damn doll you not only smell like heaven but taste of it too. I’ll have to do that again sometime. But for now…” He leaned up and stepped into the tub, pulling her with him, her back to his chest as he leaned against the back edge of the tub. His hands cupped her breasts, squeezing and massaging them. “You’re mine. All mine. I don’t give two shits about the claim the others have. I’m your leader. Your primary. Is that understood?”

Amber threw her head back on his shoulder. “Yes, Alpha. You’re primary. Absolutely. Take me. Claim me. Please. I –“

**= But don’t deny the animal, That comes alive when I’m inside you…=**

Dean bit down on the back of her neck lightly. “You want it, you got it!” He reached between her legs, shifting her legs to where hers were on top of his and guided himself inside of her. Amber hissed as he groaned long and low. “Gods Omega. I’m tired of being alone.” He started moving slowly until she said something that broke everything inside of him.

“You’re not alone. Not anymore, Alpha.” Grunting, he lifted her leg up with hand as the other wrapped around her waist.

“Fuck!” He started an almost vicious pace. “You’re fucking perfect. You’re fucking mine. Do you hear me Omega? I’m never letting go of you. Fuck. So hot. So tight somehow - how are you this fucking tight?” Dean was absolutely lost in the feel of her and the fact that even though she’d been so thoroughly used through the night she was so tight around his cock.

“Al-al-alpha! Fuck! Like that!” Amber moaned, gripping the edges of the tub with everything she had. Suddenly, his hand was on her throat applying a moderate amount of pressure causing her walls to start fluttering at a maddening pace.

“Did the others make you feel like this? Huh? Did they unlock these things like your Alpha did?” Dean growled in her ears as his hand that was supporting her leg reached down to rub her clit. Amber’s eyes watered, as she shook her head ‘no’ furiously. “Good! Fucking good!” His fingers on her clit became harsh as he was barely holding back his release. Hell be damned if she didn’t get off first. “Cum for me! Cum for me doll! Your Alpha fucking demands it! God your pussy is crushing me so damn good! Cum for me! Come on!” One last harsh press of her clit sent her flying over the edge in such an intense manner but the nail in the coffin was when Dean roared his own release as he bit into the back of her neck – placing the final mark on her. Amber found herself blacking out as he released her throat, collapsing against him.

“De…dean…..” Amber’s speech slurred as she slipped further away. His grip on her tightened as he released the bite, sealing it like the others before him. Dean kissed her on the temple.

“It’s okay, doll. I got you.” With those words, Amber’s world went black as exhaustion overtook her. Scooping her up bridal style, Dean kicked the drain open and stepped out of the tub, stumbling to the bed. Jerking her back to his chest and doing his best to catch his breath, he could only marvel at the woman next to him.

“I always got you now, don’t I?” Dean whispered, content to just stay that way until she woke up.

And what a new day it would be for all of them.

 **= Baby, I’m preying on you tonight/ Hunt you down, eat you alive/ Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals/ Maybe you think that you can hide/ I can smell your scent from miles/ Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals =**  
***************


	9. Chapter 8

**The Songfic Universe**  
 **‘Animals’** By Maroon 5, Part 8  
 **Pairing:**  The Shield x OC (Amber Miller)  
 **Rating:** E to PG 13  
 **Word Count for actual story:**  808

 

 

**_LAST TIME ON ‘ANIMALS’:_  
“De…dean…..” Amber’s speech slurred as she slipped further away. His grip on her tightened as he released the bite, sealing it like the others before him. Dean kissed her on the temple.**

**“It’s okay, doll. I got you.” With those words, Amber’s world went black as exhaustion overtook her. Scooping her up bridal style, Dean kicked the drain open and stepped out of the tub, stumbling to the bed. Jerking her back to his chest and doing his best to catch his breath, he could only marvel at the woman next to him.**

**“I always got you now, don’t I?” Dean whispered, content to just stay that way until she woke up.**

**And what a new day it would be for all of them.**  
****************  
Dean’s ear twitch as his phone buzzed from the tiled floor of the bathroom – where his jeans had been discarded the night before. Grunting, he unwound himself from the sleeping Omega and stumbled in, picking up his clothes and pulling out his phone.   
  
 _Wake up, sleeping beauty. Family meeting._

Dean rolled at his eyes at the amount of snark he could almost hear in his head from Seth’s text. After grabbing a five-minute shower – during which he groaned as her scent was washed away – he jerked his shirt and jeans back on, making his way into the bedroom. He couldn’t help but smirk at the blissfully comatose Omega who was now sprawled out across his bed. ‘She sleeps just like me when I’m alone. Nice.’ Chuckling and shaking his head, Dean stepped back into the core area of the penthouse.

“Got anymore of that?” Dean pointed at the coffee mug in Roman’s hand. Roman jerked his head towards the small kitchenette nearby, laughing as Dean yawned – which was rare considering how chaotic the Alpha could be.

“Long night?” Roman snickered earning a ‘why do you think?’ glare from Dean.

“I think it was for all of us.”

“Still comatose?” Seth stretched, occupying the couch.

Dean grunted as he sat down. “Oh yeah. Turns out she sleeps like I do when I’m alone. She’s all sprawled out across the bed. I’m guessing it didn’t take her long after I got up.” He shot Seth a look. “So, family meeting huh?”

“Well all things considered I figured it’d fit.” Seth smirked. “How is this shit going to work?”

Roman’s deep timbered voice echoed from the kitchenette area. “What do you mean?”  
Seth cracked his neck, thinking. “Well, considering our jobs – for starters. We can’t all be with her at once, obviously. It’s going to be interesting working with creative to make that part work.” Neither Dean nor Roman could deny that logic, both grunting in agreement. “Then there’s her.”

“What about ‘her’?” An annoyed voice came from the doorway to Dean’s room. A sheet wrapped around her form, hands on her hips and an eyebrow arched Amber had the look of ‘I’m blissed out still, don’t fuck with that’. Seth barked out a laugh.

“I didn’t mean…” Seth started but Amber clearing her throat as she made for Seth’s room to retrieve her clothes stopped him cold.

“I get what you meant. I have a pretty harrowed past when it comes to the whole relationship and bonding thing. I’m a… mess when it comes to that.” Amber’s voice resonated through the suite as she redressed in the same clothes as the night before, minus the ponytail.

“Yeah… that.” Seth agreed, feeling beyond awkward. Amber rolled her eyes at the stiffness of his posture, even laying down, making her way back into the core part of the suite.

“It’s okay. I get it. I do. But how about this? How about we take this one day, one step at a time on a one on one basis?” Amber looked at each of the males as her phone buzzed from her pocket. Yanking it out she couldn’t help but notice it was a text from her sister.

Sooo…..? – R  
  
Amber rolled her eyes, typing her response before continuing. Soooo what? 

“What do you guys say?”

Seth, Roman and Dean all exchanged a look, seeking affirmation or denial from each other.

“Sounds sensible.” Roman raised his coffee cup in her direction.

“I can dig that. I can indulge in my more greedy side a bit.” Seth grinned ear to ear, every tooth possible showing.

“Same here.” Dean waved a hand at her.

Sooo…. How’d it go? – R. Amber busted up laughing.

“What?” Dean asked, intrigued at what had her in tears. Amber shook her head, typing furiously on her phone. 

  
I don’t kiss and tell, brat. – A  
  
Her phone buzzed almost immediately in response.

BUT SISSY!

Amber showed her phone to each of the guys.

“Siblings. What can ya do?”

**= Don’t tell no lies, lie, lie, lie/ You can’t deny-ny-ny-ny/ The beast inside, si-si-side/ …Yeah, yeah, yeah=**

****************


End file.
